dawn_of_the_wolves_dotwfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Hatred
Luna Hatred is the first comic in "DOTW Fan-Comic". Full of secrets, death and past of Luna. Dedication "Special thanks for GimmieYoMuffinXD for inspire me to make Luna Hatred". The Bookjacket Front Cover Try to find * Secrets in this comic. * Non-Luna Hatred characters. * Mystery's and Prophecies. And many more... Back Cover Life changes for everyone... No-one is safe anymore... Luna goes hell and back to save herself from secrets. Will she live with secrets safe or will she die with secrets reviled... No-one knows... Plot Since Luna was a pup her mother and farther left her. Gleam has no use but take Luna to Scarge's sister but sadly, Tinna didn't treat her well. Luna watched Tinna and her foster sisters playing each other. Tinna announced that they are going to Sunpack. Once they got there, Luna was glaring at everyone. Luna wanted to become Healer after being inspired by Gleam. Gleam pretended to be a stranger towards Luna. Gleam accepts to become a mentor to Luna, not knowing Gleam is Luna's mother. Luna was her way to Tinna until she founded Kirvan with Scarge. Scarge glared at Luna while Kirvan blushed after looking at Luna. Luna was confused by this but ignore it and make her way to Tinna. Tinna yelled at her for being late making Luna a bit bitter. Luna was forced to stay in silenced in the corner for her own punishment while hearing her sister's playing without her. After Luna got older, she quit her job as a Healer to join the Guard. Her mother Tinna ignores her and her jobs. Gleam noised Tinna behaviour towards Luna and did nothing to do about it. The Sunpack went to the forest with Scarge following him from behind. Luna ignores Scarge and went to the forest all by herself. Until she found Megalomaniac. She stared at Megalomaniac and he stared back at the blushing Luna. Luna and Megalomaniac was talking together and becomes friends. Megalomaniac grew a little bit bitter and told Luna that Gleam and Scarge are Luna's parents and she needs to kill them. Luna nodded in respond and finds Scarge. Luna grabs a sharp stick and sneeks to find Scarge. She spotted him killing the Sunpack leader and pounced at him with a stick on his throat, gasping for air. Scarge dies and Luna goes to the ocean to clean her blood. Luna finds Gleam walking while tearing up. Luna hid under a bush and jumped at Gleam. Gleam scratch her eye and mussel, making them bleed. Luna grew angry and kills Gleam saying that this is the revenge for leaving Luna. Couple moons past, Luna grew bitter, angry and aggressive. Luna was on the snow blizzard, trying to find prey until she found a pup laying on the snow. Luna was shocked by this and took the pup and bring him to Sunpack. Luna warped her tail around him and look at him peacefully. She is trying to do something with him until she have to adopted him and call him Light. Later on Kirvan becomes mates with Luna and Light becomes a son to Luna. Kirvan doesn't know that Light is not the true son. Light becomes a guard along with Luna and looking out for anyone. Light smell a 'Rotten prey type' smell and try to find it. Light found Gleam and Scarge's dead body and bring it to Sunpack. Light announced that Luna killed them because there's Luna's sent and fur on them. Luna heard him and got exiles from Sunpack. Luna run away from Sunpack with Light chasing her. Luna snapped at Light sprint from him. Light was filled with regret and walks back home. Couple of moons later, Sunpack was on fire. Wolves running away from Sunpack, screaming and dying. Light carried Akhira out of Sunpack until Tinna risk her life and killed by a tree. Light glanced at the wolf on top of the tree. Luna killed Tinna. After the fire, Light yelled at Luna and she ignores him by looking the other way. Light tries to get her attention but failed until Light agrees to fight until one of them dies. Luna agrees to fight with him. Luna battled Light and she was winning but Light wont give up. Light fights back but he was then pinned on the ground. Luna yells at him saying that life isn't fair and she was trying to fix everything. Light closed his eyes shut and Luna was ready to kill him. But until Megalomaniac pinned Light to the tree, ready to kill him. Luna pushed Megalomaniac and protected Light. Megalomaniac jumped at Luna and killed her, Letting Luna die with Light crying on her fur. Luna said 'I love you Light... Till the end of time' and dies and becomes a Aether. Trivia * Luna is the first ever fan-character of DOTW *Luna Hatred will be featored in DOTW the game.